


Tricks and Treats

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Beijos roubados até podem ser travessuras bastante deliciosas. Mas eram os sorrisos que Leorio mais desejava. O carinho nos gestos. O amor no olhar. Se juntassem as mãos, o mundo seria apenas deles.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a quarta fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine” e “Howaito”. A leitura delas não é indispensável para a compreensão da “Tricks and Treats”, mas uma ou outra referência será perdida. (Além de um monte de fofura, porque essa sequência está muito linda!)
> 
> “Tricks and Treats” pode ser traduzido como “doces e travessuras”.
> 
> Quando chegarem à cena do anfiteatro, recomendo que escutem a música “Kuchizuke” da banda BUCK-TICK. É fácil encontrá-la no YouTube. Também funciona se pesquisarem “Shiki Opening”. (A propósito, Shiki é um excelente anime de suspense/terror!)
> 
> Boa leitura! :3

Leorio arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu a mensagem em seu celular. Era bastante simples, com palavras curtas. Mas elas carregavam a notícia mais feliz dos últimos dias.

— Olhou o celular e abriu um sorriso, já sei que é mensagem da namorada — brincou Pietro, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Leorio.

O Paradinight hesitou. Não percebera que estava sorrindo. Talvez estivesse perdendo o controle de suas próprias emoções.

— Eu não tenho namorada. É mensagem de um amigo.

— Ah — fez Pietro, debruçando-se sobre o encosto da cadeira. Ele se sentara ao contrário, como gostava de fazer nos momentos de conversa. — É o Kurapika? Aquele seu amigo que aparece de vez em quando?

O sorriso agora era consciente.

— Sim, é o Kurapika.

— Legal! Ele vai vir para nossa festa de _Halloween_?

— Sim, eu pretendo trazê-lo. Ele vai gostar.

— Com certeza! Ei, vamos lá no auditório ver como está a decoração.

Pietro levantou-se e caminhou até a porta com as mãos nos bolsos. Leorio guardou o celular e seguiu o amigo, repassando as palavras que alegraram seu dia. O auditório fora completamente reformulado. As cadeiras haviam desaparecido, cedendo espaço a barracas e enfeites enormes. No palco, um grupo de alunos dava os toques finais no cenário horripilante.

— Isso vai ser sinistro! — disse Pietro, olhando a seu redor. — Mal posso esperar. Vai ser uma festa e tanto!

— Você topa qualquer coisa, Pietro — provocou Leorio.

O outro ergueu o indicador.

— Qualquer coisa que envolva garotas. Fala, Samantha! — exclamou, estendendo o braço para uma jovem de corpo atlético.

— Fala, bicho ruim! — respondeu a garota, cumprimentando-o com um _high-five_. — E aí, Leorio? Tudo beleza?

— Sim, estou ótimo. Que decoração maravilhosa vocês fizeram.

— Não é? — Sammy sorriu, orgulhosa. — Estamos quase terminando a Gruta do Terror. É aquele negócio grande ali no palco. Escolhemos algumas atrações legais para entreter os visitantes.

— Eu posso ser uma atração? — ofereceu-se Pietro, empertigando o corpo. — Eu posso ser tipo um vampiro, cara. Daqueles bem tradicionais e classudos!

— Branco do jeito que você é, mais fácil ser um fantasma, não é, não? — rebateu Sammy.

— Ah, gata, assim você me magoa...

— Cala a boca, Pietro. Você nem é de Medicina. Não tinha nem de estar aqui. Então, Leo, você vem se divertir com a gente, não vem?

— Mas é claro. Eu...

— Ele vai trazer um colega dele — interrompeu Pietro, pousando o braço em seus ombros. — Vai ser da hora, cara! Sempre ouvi falar desse Kurapika, mas nunca tive a chance de conversar com ele.

— Ah, o Kurapika! Que legal! Ei, Pietro, melhor não conversar com ele, não. Vai espantar o garoto. Leo, saiba que o Kura é super bem vindo aqui. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou terminar de colar os moldes nas paredes.

Sammy afastou-se, cantarolando a música de uma animação antiga que misturava _Halloween_ e Natal. Leorio observou com um sorriso enquanto ela e Melina manejavam os enfeites, quase todos negros. Estava tão distraído que demorou a perceber. As teias espalhadas pelos cantos, as minúsculas criaturas de plástico aqui e ali, os formatos estranhos dos moldes...

Aranhas. Havia aranhas por todos os lados.

— Essa não...

— O que foi? — perguntou Pietro.

— Esses enfeites de aranhas... O Kurapika, ele... ele meio que não gosta.

Os olhos de Pietro brilharam de compreensão.

— Oh... Ele tem aracnofobia?

— É. Tipo isso...

— Ih, sujou... Mas é tão braba assim?

Leorio prensou os lábios. Lembrou-se de tempos passados, de quando se conheceram.

— Ele fica alterado só de ver o desenho de uma aranha.

— Ah, poxa... Talvez dê para a gente tirar... Nem é um detalhe tão importante da decoração. Vai dar tudo certo. Todos os seus amigos querem ver o Kurapika também.

— Você acha?

— Claro! — Pietro sorriu confiante. — O Kurapika vai se amarrar quando vier.

O _timing_ não poderia ser mais perfeito. Samantha escolheu justamente aquele instante para assustar os dois com uma enorme aranha de pelúcia.

— Buu! Olha só o que a Aya trouxe!

— Credo, Sam! Que mau gosto!

— É para a decoração. Olha só como ela é bonitinha. Tão bem feita — murmurou Sammy, afagando a pelúcia. — Que cara é essa, Leo?

— É o Kurapika — explicou Pietro. — Ele tem aracnofobia, pelo visto. Acredito que não vai gostar nadica desta decoração.

Sammy fez uma careta.

— Ih, rapaz, quase tudo aqui é baseado em aranhas e fantasmas.

Leorio suspirou.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. Nós... procuramos alguma outra coisa para fazer.

— Ah, Leo — disseram os outros dois em uníssono.

— Não, sério. Eu não quero causar incômodo a vocês. A turma inteira está trabalhando nisso há quase um mês. Seria sacanagem fazer vocês mudarem os planos por causa de uma pessoa que sequer é desta faculdade.

— Mas, poxa... — resmungou Sammy. — A gente quer que o Kura se divirta também.

— Talvez haja outras programações pela faculdade que não envolvam aranhas. A gente pode ver pra você.

— Boa ideia, Pietro! Até que você tem boas sacadas de vez em quando!

— Obrigado, obrigado. Ih, olha lá! — Ele indicou com o queixo. — É a Aya-chan. Chega junto, Aya!

A garota aproximou-se, e Leorio teve de se conter para não gritar de terror. Ela trajava uma fantasia bastante realista de aranha. Os braços eram cobertos por um tecido negro e os outros três pares de patas projetavam-se da roupa como uma aparição sobrenatural.

— Oi, gente! Gostaram da minha fantasia?

— Combina contigo, baixinha — disse Pietro.

Ela chutou sua canela.

— Arre, por que fez isso?

— Você está linda, Aya! — Samantha sorriu. — Será a Rainha Aranha mais linda do mundo.

Aya empertigou-se, orgulhosa.

— Obrigada, Sammy. — Então, percebeu o olhar de Leorio. — Ei, tudo bem? Parece meio estranho, Leorio.

Ele cobriu o rosto.

— Eu acho melhor nós irmos ao cinema...

Aya não compreendeu nada.

 

Leorio caminhava apressado pelo hall do aeroporto. Recebera a ligação de Kurapika havia mais de uma hora, contudo, não conseguia contatá-lo de volta. Fitou o relógio. Àquela altura, o dirigível certamente já chegara. Prosseguiu, desviando com cuidado das pessoas. Quase esbarrou em uma mulher de sobretudo. Murmurou desculpas e apertou o passo.

Só compreendeu a palavra quando ela foi dita pela terceira vez. Alguém chamava seu nome. Virou-se de súbito e encontrou um rosto familiar.

— Kurapika?!

O outro sorriu.

— Está me evitando, Leorio?

O Paradinight aproximou-se, assombrado. Os cabelos louros, mais longos do que na última visita, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. A expressão em seu rosto era cansada, mas o sorriso ainda estava ali. Uma echarpe branca e um sobretudo marrom completavam a imagem.

Leorio tomou aquele rosto em suas mãos e beijou os lábios.

— Le-leorio! — exclamou Kurapika, afastando-se.

O mais velho demorou a entender. Uma vergonha grandiosa alastrou-se por seu peito, pelo pescoço... Desviou o olhar.

— Desculpe! Eu não...

— Céus, Leorio... — Estranho. O tom era de riso. — Você não pode sair cumprimentando as pessoas desse jeito.

— Eu já pedi desculpas! Além disso... — Leorio ofegou. Seu coração batia rápido demais. — Você gostou daquela vez... No _White Day_...

O semblante do Kuruta tornou-se suave.

— Isso foi há tanto tempo.

Leorio tocou seu rosto outra vez, brincando com as mechas louras.

— Uma eternidade.

Kurapika deu um passo para frente, e Leorio o abraçou. Deixaram-se ficar assim por um longo minuto, recordando o cheiro um do outro. Ou quase. Leorio exalava odor de cigarro. Tudo culpa do bendito taxista. Kurapika afastou-se.

— Estou com fome. A viagem foi longa.

— Neste caso, eu vou te levar a um restaurante maravilhoso! Venha comigo, meu bom homem!

O Kuruta riu, balançando a cabeça. Mas aceitou quando Leorio ofereceu a mão.

 

— Que lugar bonito — murmurou Kurapika, despindo o sobretudo para colocá-lo sobre o encosto da cadeira. Por baixo, vestia uma camisa preta de mangas compridas. A echarpe já fora guardada em sua bolsa a tiracolo. — Agradável. Você tem bom gosto, Leorio — comentou, sentando-se.

O Paradinight riu de nervoso.

— Eu não poderia te levar no restaurante em que sempre como.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. — Kurapika apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. — Você costuma jantar em algum buraco de condições sanitárias duvidosas.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas. O _Mommy’s Place_ é um restaurante muito honrado.

— Mesmo? — O outro se recostou na cadeira.

Leorio sorriu.

— A melhor comida caseira do mundo.

O Kuruta não conteve o riso. Era gostoso vê-lo rindo daquele jeito. O olhar de Leorio perdeu-se em seus lábios, em seus olhos cansados, no brinco vermelho da orelha esquerda...

— Eu não sei o que pedir. Alguma sugestão?

— Bem... — Leorio moveu o cardápio sobre a mesa sem abri-lo. — Eu costumo comer o básico: espaguete ao molho sugo. Mas acho que você vai gostar mais do molho branco.

— Molho branco, então.

Leorio sorriu outra vez.

— Perfeito. — Ergueu o braço, fazendo sinal para o garçom. — Boa-noite! Nós vamos pedir agora.

Kurapika observou distraído enquanto Leorio conversava. Ele vestia um casaco de lã verde escuro com listras vermelhas. Nada poderia ser mais natalino. E uma parte dele até gostaria de ficar até o Natal.

— Vinho?

Ele despertou do transe. Leorio fitava-o.

— Confio na sua escolha.

Confiar... Uma palavra tão bonita. Era sutil, mas havia um sorriso no canto dos lábios de Leorio quando ele pediu o vinho ao garçom. Quando virou o rosto, parecia tão sereno. Puxou conversa, contou as novidades. Um tom íntimo, que abraçava os dois, trazendo-os para mais perto um do outro.

— E o Kurode? Como está?

— Fazendo arte, como sempre. Outro dia, ele comeu meu trabalho logo antes de eu ir para a faculdade. Sorte que tinha tudo salvo em um _pendrive_. Mas morri uma grana imprimindo tudo de novo na copiadora.

Kurapika riu.

— Dizem que os cachorros são iguais a seus donos.

— Que desgraça para ele, não é?

O macarrão estava delicioso. Kurapika degustava-o com uma classe de dar inveja. Leorio repreendia-se a cada dez segundos por apoiar os cotovelos na mesa.

— Ei, fique à vontade. Quero estar com o Leorio que conheço.

— O Leorio que você conhece derrama molho na roupa e derruba os talheres no chão.

O Kuruta meneou a cabeça.

— Desastrado. O Kurode teve mesmo a quem puxar.

Serviu-se de mais um pouco de vinho. Apreciava a bebida, apesar de ser pouco resistente ao álcool. Uns poucos goles, e já ficava mais solto, quase bobo. Se não tomasse cuidado, era capaz de fazer uma declaração!

— O jantar está maravilhoso, Leorio. Obrigado por me trazer aqui. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Algum problema?

— Ah, não. Nenhum. Só uma mensagem de uma amiga. — Leorio pousou o celular sobre a mesa. — Desculpe, não quis interrompê-lo.

— Tudo bem. É que seu olhar pareceu preocupado quando tirou o celular do bolso.

Leorio balançou a mão.

— Não é nada, não é nada. Ah! — exclamou, salvando o garfo no último segundo. — Quase cai do prato.

Kurapika tampou os lábios.

— Você é tão engraçado!

O Paradinight corou.

— Ah... eu estou muito embriagado... — disse o Kuruta, fechando os olhos. Finas lágrimas escaparam.

— Tudo bem. Eu gosto do Kurapika embriagado.

O Kuruta quase o acertou com o guardanapo de pano.

— Bobo!

Leorio sorriu. E fitou de soslaio a mensagem que recebera. Aproveitou um momento de distração de Kurapika para ler.

— Está feliz?

— O quê? — O mais velho ergueu o rosto.

— Estava sorrindo para o celular.

Leorio deu de ombros, encurralado.

— É. Estou feliz. — Fechou os olhos, agradecendo mentalmente. — Estou feliz por te ver.

Kurapika quase deu um pulo. Leorio esticara o braço para tocar sua mão. E o toque era quente. Sentiu o rosto corar.

— Eu estou _muito_ embriagado!

E Leorio apenas riu.

 

— Eu já deixei as camas prontas — disse Leorio, segurando a porta. — Sinta-se em casa e... Kurode, não!

O cachorro debandou pela sala e saltou sobre o Kuruta, preenchendo seu rosto de beijos caninos. Kurapika abraçou-o, afagando suas orelhas.

— Kurode! Que saudades, amigão!

Riu-se, oferecendo o rosto de bom grado. Leorio fechou a porta com um sorriso e pegou o sobretudo, que caíra.

— Ele também sentiu saudades.

Kurapika beijou seu focinho.

— É bom estar de volta.

— Venha. Vamos para o quarto.

Enquanto Leorio guardava a bolsa e o sobretudo em um canto do armário, Kurapika sentou-se sobre o _futon_ e puxou Kurode para perto. Suas pálpebras pesavam. A viagem fora longa demais.

— Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Hum? — fez o Kuruta, erguendo o rosto.

— Quem vai dormir no chão sou eu. Você deve estar morto de cansaço. Fique com a minha cama.

— Não seria certo. Você também está cansado, Leorio.

— Bem menos que você. Além disso, há quanto tempo não dorme em uma cama de verdade?

Kurapika hesitou. Não se recordava. As missões eram cada vez mais difíceis. Demandavam muito dele. Uma cama aconchegante era um luxo de um passado longínquo.

— Mas você...

— Eu insisto.

O Kuruta levantou-se. Cambaleava ao caminhar. Atribuiu o inconveniente ao vinho.

— Gostaria de tomar um banho.

— Comigo? — Leorio sorriu, provocando.

— Só um banho.

— Está certo. Vou pegar uma toalha.

Leorio atirou-se no sofá enquanto a água do chuveiro caía. Kurode cheirou suas meias e abanou a cauda.

— Ah, Kurode... — Esticou o braço para uma carícia. — Eu queria que ele ficasse aqui para sempre.

O cachorro lambeu sua mão.

— Eu queria... que ele não fosse embora nunca mais.

No chuveiro, Kurapika pensava a mesma coisa. Era tão diferente quando tudo tinha o cheiro de Leorio. E ele poderia acordar pela manhã e comer omeletes deliciosas. Talvez até assistir a algum filme... Pousou os dedos sobre o registro. A água escorria quente por seu corpo. Ele estava em casa.

— Leorio? — chamou baixinho enquanto secava os cabelos.

— Você até que ficou bem com meu pijama! — respondeu o mais velho.

O Kuruta prensou os lábios, constrangido. Trouxera suas próprias roupas, é claro, mas nenhuma delas era confortável o bastante para uma boa noite de sono.

— Estão largas.

— Está perfeito.

Leorio tocava seu rosto outra vez. E os dois deixaram-se ficar daquele jeito. Encarando um ao outro. Até Kurapika desvencilhar-se e entrar no quarto.

 

O cheiro das omeletes espalhava-se pela cozinha, e Kurode lambia os beiços. Leorio resmungou alguma coisa qualquer e serviu os pratos. Justo naquele instante, Kurapika adentrou o cômodo, esfregando as pálpebras.

— Bom-dia, Bela Adormecida!

— Não me chame assim. Eu sou homem — resmungou o Kuruta, recostando-se no mais velho.

— Mas com cabelos longos parece mesmo a Bela Adormecida.

— Não diga asneiras. — Kurapika moveu o rosto, sonolento. — Homens também podem ter cabelos longos.

Leorio sorriu. Permitiu-se demorar mais um pouco. Era tão bom sentir Kurapika aconchegado em suas costas. Não tivera coragem de pedir para dormir com ele. O Kuruta jamais aceitaria.

— Estou com fome...

— Só sabe dizer isso agora, garoto?

Sentaram-se à mesa. Leorio consultava o celular a cada dois minutos. E o aparelho vibrava com as mensagens.

— O que é isso, Leorio?

— Surpresa. E não fale de boca cheia.

Kurapika abaixou o rosto. Algumas mechas do cabelo solto caíram sobre os olhos, e ele as afastou.

— Dormiu bem?

— Poderia ter dormido mais.

— Você acordou meio-dia.

— Eu estava há três dias sem dormir, Leorio.

O Paradinight esqueceu a comida. Realmente, ele notara a expressão abatida. Kurapika estava cansado. Cansado _demais_.

— O que foi agora?

Leorio estendeu o braço. Empurrou uma mecha loura para trás da orelha.

— Preocupação.

Kurapika puxou a mecha de volta.

— Eu estou bem.

— Está mesmo?

— Sim...

O celular vibrou outra vez.

— E... se eu não estiver...

O Kuruta abaixara o rosto. Não era possível ver seus olhos.

— Você vai cuidar de mim.

Leorio não conferiu a mensagem.

 

— Este _campus_ é tão bonito — murmurou Kurapika, olhando a seu redor.

— Não é mesmo? É um sonho estudar aqui! — Leorio estufou o peito de orgulho.

— Então, aonde vamos?

— Bem, eu preparei uma programação super especial para hoje. Afinal, é _Halloween_. — Ele estendeu o braço e fingiu brincar de roubar o nariz de Kurapika. — E eu quero que você se divirta.

— Leorio! Seu bobo...

— Ah, eu sou bobo mesmo! Vem cá!

Eram duas e meia da tarde, e o _campus_ fervilhava. Barracas de comida e souvenires por todos os lados. Jovens trajando fantasias. Gatos de rua aproveitando-se dos petiscos que caíam no chão.

— Realmente, é um sonho estudar aqui. Obrigado por me trazer, Leorio.

— De nada! Ei, vamos. Quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Caminharam até o prédio de Letras, onde foram recebidos por Vivi. Ela largou uma caixa no chão e arregalou os olhos assim que viu os dois amigos. Correu até eles.

— Leorio! Que bom ver você! — cumprimentou com um sorriso. — E você deve ser o Kurapika, certo?

— Sim, sou eu.

— Muito prazer! Eu sou a Vivi!

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Vivi.

O Paradinight estranhou o entusiasmo, mas não disse nada. Vivi conduziu-os pelos corredores. A todo momento, olhava para trás e sorria.

— Ei, Vivi, cadê a caixa? — perguntou um garoto.

— Ah, _dropei_ por aí, Charlie. Vai lá pegar, que eu estou ocupada.

— Quem é esse? — Charlie fitou Kurapika. — Aluno novo?

— Não. Nem é da sua conta. Já tem dono. Vaza daqui, garoto.

Vivi enxotou-o com um aceno de mãos. Ele fez uma careta, mas foi atrás da caixa.

— Por aqui, meninos!

Kurapika estava um pouco nervoso, mas abriu um sorriso quando entraram na sala. A decoração era belíssima. Árvores com folhas de papel colorido. Corvos incrivelmente realistas. E, no centro de tudo, uma garota com maquiagem pesada recitava poemas sombrios.

— Eu adoro esse poema — murmurou Kurapika, e Leorio sentiu um orgulho imenso. Fez sinal de positivo para Vivi, que cerrou os punhos, contendo um gritinho de alegria. — Vamos, vamos sentar perto dela.

O Kuruta ouviu os poemas com fascínio. Eles possuíam uma cadência encantadora, Leorio tinha de admitir. Mas sua cadência favorita eram os sorrisos nos lábios de Kurapika.

 

— O que achou?

O rosto dele parecia brilhar quando respondeu:

— Foi maravilhoso! O que vamos fazer agora?

— Bem, o pessoal de Engenharia Civil montou os Trilhos do Terror. Quer ver?

— Claro!

Leorio segurou a mão de Kurapika e o conduziu a um novo prédio. Não conhecia ninguém do curso de Engenharia, mas Sammy já deixara um de seus colegas de sobreaviso. O jovem correu até eles assim que os viu.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — exclamou Edward, jogando os braços para o alto. Ele vestia uma fantasia de esqueleto. — Aos Trilhos do Terror! Serão capazes de sobreviver a esse pesadelo? Muahahaha!

— Que risada maléfica é essa? — Leorio riu.

— Ah, dá um desconto. Foi assustador, vai.

Kurapika assentiu.

— Eu morri de medo.

Edward abriu um sorriso enorme e fez sinal para que o seguissem. Os Trilhos do Terror eram uma atração criativa. Os alunos haviam aproveitado um antigo túnel de tijolinhos vermelhos e os carrinhos utilizados pela equipe de limpeza.

— Meu bom amigo conduzirá vocês nessa jornada — disse Edward em tom sério. Então, falseou a voz. — Por favor, mantenham seus braços e pernas dentro do veículo. Obrigado!

Kurapika ria quando Leorio se sentou a seu lado. O motorista, que também estava fantasiado de esqueleto, sorriu para eles e acionou o motor.

— Se quiser esconder o rosto em meu braço... — ofereceu Leorio.

— Que gentileza, Leorio. Estava prestes a dizer o mesmo.

Quem se assustou, no fim das contas, foi o Paradinight. A atração era deveras inocente, mas precisava daquele morcego horroroso caindo do teto justo na última curva?

— E ainda se diz um _Hunter_. — Kurapika fez uma careta de reprovação. — Que feio!

— Está bem. Está bem. Que seja! Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome.

O Kuruta arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não era eu quem estava sempre com fome?

— Vem logo!

Leorio segurou seu pulso e o conduziu a outro prédio. Entraram em uma sala ampla e escura. Uma garota fantasiada de gata materializou-se na frente deles.

— Olá! Sejam bem-vindos ao _Nekozawa Café_! Eu sou a Sarah! Em que posso servi-los, meus amos?

— Queremos um café bem horripilante! — respondeu Leorio, entrando no clima.

— _Nyah_! Com todo prazer, meu amo! — Ela fez um gesto amplo com o braço direito e saltitou até uma mesa livre. — Por favor, sentem-se!

Kurapika estava com um mau pressentimento, mas Leorio era só sorrisos.

— Apenas relaxe e se divirta, ok?

— Você vai ser um ratinho! — Sarah fez dois arcos com orelhinhas surgirem em suas mãos. — Oh, ficou fofo! — exclamou, admirando as novas orelhas redondas do Kuruta. — E você... — Virou-se para Leorio. — Será um javali!

Kurapika tampou a boca para conter o riso.

— Ora, que audácia...

— _Nyah_! Está lindo, meu amo! — Ela materializou um bloco de notas. — Então, o que meus amos vão querer hoje?

— Torta de chocolate? — perguntou Leorio.

Kurapika assentiu, tímido.

— Com morangos, por favor. Ah, se vocês tiverem...

Sarah fez uma careta.

— Mas indo direto para os doces, meus amos? Não gostariam de começar por um... quiche de queijo?

O olhar que Kurapika lançou a Leorio era o de quem prometia uma morte lenta.

— Tudo bem... Começaremos pelo quiche.

— Bebibas, meus amos?

— O que vocês têm?

Ela bateu palminhas.

— Suco de sangue!

Leorio não conteve o riso diante do olhar assustado de Kurapika.

— Ei, Sarah-chan — chamou, conferindo o celular.

— Sim? — Ela se aproximou, movendo as mãos de um jeito felino.

— Quero isto aqui, por favor — disse Leorio, mostrando-lhe a tela.

— Ok!

Sarah afastou-se, saltitando.

— Leorio... O que foi isso?

— Apenas confie em mim.

Kurapika estava visivelmente desconfortável. Mexeu nas orelhas de veludo, perguntando-se se seria falta de educação tirá-las. Quando percebeu, já era tarde.

— Leorio... Você tirou uma foto de mim?

— Eu? — O outro se fez de inocente e guardou o celular. — O que é isso? Não!

Sarah retornou em menos de um minuto, trazendo duas fatias de _cheesecake_.

— Nossa especialidade!

— Não tem sangue nisso, não, tem? — perguntou Kurapika.

— Ah, meu amo! Como é engraçado! Mas é claro que tem, _nyah_!

A expressão do pobre Kuruta era de sofrimento.

— Por que me trouxe aqui, Leorio?

— Primeiro prova e depois reclama — rebateu o outro, servindo-se de uma garfada. — Hum, isso é bom!

Kurapika suspirou. Não tinha escolha, afinal. Provou o _cheesecake_. Era realmente gostoso.

— Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, é só chamar! — disse Sarah, desaparecendo em seguida.

— Ela quase parece uma Materializadora, não acha? — sussurrou Leorio, provocando risos.

— O que você tanto olha nesse celular, hein?

Os olhos do Paradinight brilharam.

— É segredo.

 

— Leorio! — chamou um jovem de cabelos negros. — Por aqui!

— E aí, Benja? — cumprimentou Leorio. — Este aqui é meu amigo Kurapika. Kurapika, esse é o Benjamin.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu! — Benja sorriu. — Venham! A peça já vai começar.

O jovem saltitou pelos corredores de tábua de madeira corrida. Usava uma echarpe verde e botas de camurça. Quando estavam quase na porta do auditório, virou-se de mansinho. Os olhos brilhavam no mesmo tom esmeralda que o tecido em seu pescoço.

— Você é tão bonito...

Kurapika arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

— Nada! — exclamou Benjamin, enrubescendo. — Nada! Venham, vamos!

O Kuruta quase ficou sem ar quando entraram no cômodo. Eles estavam no interior de um belíssimo tribunal. O pé direito era tão alto que fazia qualquer um sentir-se pequeno.

— Estamos no prédio de Direito — explicou Leorio. — Esses nojentos esbanjam luxo.

Kurapika deu risada.

— Este lugar é incrível! Você é estudante de Direito, Benjamin?

— Não. De História. Mas sou muito amigo do pessoal de Direito.

Uma garota vestida de bruxa virou-se para eles e pediu silêncio.

— Já vai começar!

— Opa, desculpe, Rika! Venham, rapazes. Há cadeiras vagas ali.

Sentaram-se no espaço destinado ao público. Aos poucos, Kurapika começou a entender. A sala do tribunal estava sendo utilizada para uma peça de teatro. Em um balcão no canto, os jurados esperavam pacientemente. Nas escrivaninhas, a promotora e os advogados de defesa mexiam em papéis. Na cadeira de espaldar alto, o juiz alisava um martelo. Todos eram vampiros. A única exceção era o réu, um lobisomem.

— O pessoal do grupo de Artes Cênicas fez um trabalho maravilhoso, não acham? — murmurou Benjamin, apontando o réu. — A promotora e o advogado da esquerda são de Direito. Eles são ótimos, vocês vão adorar!

O primeiro sinal tocou. Kurapika conhecia teatro o suficiente para saber que era o momento de se aquietar. Benjamin inspirou fundo e apertou a echarpe para conter a excitação. Leorio virou o rosto para o Kuruta. O segundo sinal tocou. O lobisomem coçou o pescoço. A promotora ajeitou sua capa. Terceiro sinal.

Leorio segurou a mão de Kurapika enquanto o meirinho iniciava a peça.

 

O som das palmas preencheu o tribunal. Benjamin secava as lágrimas, e Kurapika sorria. Logo à frente, o lobisomem e os vampiros davam-se as mãos para uma reverência.

— Obrigado a todos! — disse a promotora. — Espero que tenham se divertido.

— Gostou? — perguntou Leorio, um pouco perto demais da orelha do Kuruta.

— Foi fascinante.

— Eu amei! — Benjamin esfregou as pálpebras.

Kurapika quis cumprimentar os atores. Apesar da expressão cansada, seus olhos brilhavam. Ele ainda sorria quando saiu com o Leorio para o corredor.

— Obrigado pelo convite, Benjamin.

— Disponha. — O garoto fitou o Kuruta, tímido. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente.

Seguiram caminhos distintos. Leorio murmurava que ainda havia tempo para uma última atração antes de o show da noite começar.

— Vamos ver seus amigos agora?

— Bem, quase isso — grunhiu o Paradinight.

Foram parar em uma sala repleta de fantasias. Alguns alunos dançavam com câmeras, fotografando os clientes diante das mais sombrias telas coladas nas paredes.

— Não gosto de fotos, Leorio.

— Gosta, sim! Venha, vamos!

Puxou o pobre Kuruta até uma arara com peças coloridas e pôs-se a buscar um modelo que coubesse em si. Uma ruiva sorridente tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Leo!

— Cass!

Abraçaram-se, animados. Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto antes de se virar.

— E você deve ser o Kurapika, certo?

— Sim. Sou eu.

— Ei, Kurapika, esta é a Cass, do curso de Administração. O passatempo dela é tirar fotos.

— Fotografar é minha _vida_ — ela corrigiu. — Sammy disse que vocês viriam. Isso é bem empolgante, não acham? Escolham as fantasias que quiserem. O provador é logo ali.

Cass afastou-se para atender outro casal, e Kurapika fitou Leorio com uma expressão de suplício.

— Você deve me odiar...

— E você deve estar com muito bom humor para fazer piada. Anda, escolhe alguma coisa!

Com um suspiro, Kurapika passou os dedos pelas roupas. Encontrou uma fantasia de bruxo que lhe agradou. Lembrava um pouco os trajes Kuruta. Exceto pelo chapéu enorme e pontudo.

— Já escolheu? — indagou Leorio.

— Estou indo ao provador.

— Certo.

Leorio puxou uma gravata branca com estampas de aranhas justo quando Kurapika passou por trás dele. Teve meio segundo para se livrar da evidência.

— Hum? — O Kuruta olhou por cima do ombro. — Disse alguma coisa?

— O que acha disto aqui? — Leorio puxou uma peça qualquer.

A risada escapou, contagiante.

— Um vestido, Leorio?

O Paradinight entrou na brincadeira, fingindo medir o vestido.

— Eu posso ser uma rainha. Ou uma feiticeira poderosa. Ou uma rainha feiticeira!

— Não, não. Definitivamente, não.

Kurapika balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao provador. Leorio guardou o vestido, sentindo-se um imbecil.

— Ei, Cass? — chamou. — Onde encontro algo que caiba em mim?

Ela catou uma fantasia em uma das araras e jogou para ele. Eram trajes de vampiro.

— Tem uma sacola com dentes de plástico logo ali — explicou, preparando-se para uma nova foto.

Kurapika já estava de pé em frente a um cartaz com uma paisagem de colina quando Leorio se aproximou. Uma das amigas de Cass jogara pó de arroz em seu rosto para deixar a fantasia de vampiro mais realista. Seria interessante se não desse tanta vontade de espirrar.

— Ficou bonito, Leorio.

O mais velho moveu os lábios, mostrando a dentadura de plástico.

— Eu não acredito que você está usando isso!

— Eu sou um vampirou e vou te morder! — brincou o Paradinight, erguendo os braços.

— Ah! — Kurapika recuou. — Leorio!

— Muito bem, muito bem. — Cass aproximou-se com a câmera. — Hora da foto, rapazes!

— Ei, vamos fazer poses engraçadas?

— Não.

— Por favor!

— Leorio...

— Por favor!

Leorio arrebatou o Kuruta, girando-o em uma dança suave. Cass bateu uma foto.

— Ei! — protestou Kurapika.

— Opa, meu dedo escorregou. Farei essa de graça, então.

Ele revirou os olhos e ajeitou a capa e o chapéu. Fez uma pose simples, erguendo uma varinha. Leorio foi mais espontâneo, fazendo mil e uma caretas.

— Você me mata de rir! Última foto, rapazes.

Kurapika estava cansado de sorrir. As mandíbulas doíam. Queria que a sessão de fotos acabasse logo. Talvez por isso, não protestou quando Leorio tocou seu ombro e fitou Cass com um semblante sereno. Um momento mágico comprimido no instante de um segundo.

— Prontinho! Tirei as seis fotos que tínhamos combinado. Podem se trocar. Leo, depois vem comigo para escolher os tamanhos.

Kurapika despiu o chapéu e balançou a cabeça. Algumas mechas de cabelo haviam escapado do rabo de cavalo. Leorio admirou-o.

— Você fica bem assim, sabia?

O Kuruta arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

— Com o cabelo comprido.

O mais novo largou o chapéu em uma mesa e se dirigiu ao provedor. Não parecia irritado.

— Vamos ver... Sete fotos, sendo que a primeira foi cortesia... — murmurou Cass, registrando o pedido em um computador.

— Não precisa. Eu pago por todas.

— Se você insiste. — Ela deu de ombros. — Então, as fotos são estas aqui.

Eles fitaram a tela. Kurapika sentiu-se bobo na fantasia de bruxo. Esperava que Killua jamais o visse daquele jeito.

— Certo, Cass. Eu quero que estas seis sejam 10 x 15. E esta aqui, 25 x 20.

Kurapika empertigou-se.

— Por que você quer uma foto tão grande da gente dançando?

— Para botar na parede do meu quarto, oras.

— Leorio...

— Vou colar no teto. — Ele apontou para cima. — Para que ela seja a primeira coisa que vejo ao acordar.

— Perdeste o senso do ridículo?!

— Olha, está bravo! Até começou a usar a segunda pessoa!

Cass não foi a única fotógrafa a rir.

 

— Eu não acredito que você pagou mesmo por uma foto tão grande, Leorio — vociferou Kurapika enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor escuro. — E, não satisfeito, ainda pediu para a Cass revelar na hora um monte de fotos adesivas. Para quê?

— Porque é legal — respondeu Leorio, colando uma 3 x 4 da “dança” na testa do Kuruta.

Kurapika suspirou.

— Francamente...

Retirou a carteira do bolso da calça e colou a foto ali. Leorio não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Ei...

— Sim?

O Kuruta virou o rosto. Fitou a paisagem por uma das janelas. Estava bastante escuro lá fora. Todos os postes já estavam acesos.

— Você não me levou para ver a atração montada por seus amigos. — Voltou-se para o mais velho. — Por quê?

— Ah, bem...

Leorio esfregou a nuca. Sabia que Kurapika questionaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Antes de sua chegada, havia contado por telefone que alguns alunos de Medicina estavam preparando um espetáculo no auditório.

— É que... eu achei que você não ia gostar da decoração.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Nenhum tinha coragem de dizer o que pensava. Kurapika recuou um passo. Abaixou o rosto.

— Ah... Entendo...

— Eu não quis... que você se incomodasse...

— Entendo... — Ergueu o rosto. — Obrigado pela sensibilidade.

Leorio sentiu o rubor. Arrastou o pé no chão, envergonhado.

— Não há de quê...

Retornaram ao silêncio. Até Kurapika rir.

— O que foi?

— Nada. É só que eu estou aliviado. Achei que... — Ele umedeceu os lábios. — Achei que estivesse com vergonha de mim e não quisesse me apresentar a seus amigos.

— Com vergonha de você? — bradou Leorio, descrente. — _Eu_? Com vergonha de _você_? _Você_ que tem de ter vergonha de _mim_!

O Kuruta franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

— Ora, como assim por quê? Porque eu sou idiota, é claro. Um imbecil completo que só faz merda! Você que tem de ter vergonha de me apresentar como seu... amigo.

Kurapika prensou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

— Agora você está sendo imbecil! Eu não tenho vergonha de você, Leorio. Nunca tive. É meu melhor amigo. E eu te a... Eu te admiro muito!

Leorio deu dois passos para trás, incrédulo.

— Você? Admirar alguém como eu?

— Mas é claro! — rebateu Kurapika, aborrecido. — Você é uma pessoa incrível, Leorio! Carinhoso, compreensível, paciente... Eu sempre posso contar tudo a você! Você não me julga. E, mesmo quando não me entende, nunca deixa de tentar me ajudar... — Os olhos dele brilharam, mas ainda eram castanhos. — Você sempre está aqui quando eu preciso de você.

Leorio hesitou. Coçou a nuca. Virou o rosto para trás. Preferia mil vezes ouvir o Kuruta chamando-o de idiota.

— E... — prosseguiu Kurapika.

Toda a atenção de Leorio era dele.

— Faz as melhores omeletes do mundo.

A distância diminuiu até deixar de existir. Leorio tocou o rosto enrubescido, fitou os olhos escarlates. Os cabelos louros deslizaram por seus dedos, caindo soltos no ombro de Kurapika. Segurou seu braço de leve, deixando o momento conduzir as ações que a razão fazia calar.

Eles trocaram olhares.

— Venha — sussurrou Leorio. — Está escuro aqui.

 

Os cabelos de Kurapika estavam presos de novo quando eles chegaram ao anfiteatro. A banda realizava os últimos preparativos para o show, e diversos alunos aguardavam ansiosos em seus lugares. Leorio apontou um espaço vago na penúltima fileira. Ainda estava um pouco nervoso por conta de tudo.

— Cansado? — perguntou, fitando as pálpebras trêmulas do Kuruta.

— Com sono.

— Certo. Depois do show, voltaremos para casa, então.

Kurapika assentiu e recostou-se no ombro de Leorio. Sentia falta do sobretudo. A noite era cada vez mais fria.

— Ei, não vá dormir! — provocou o mais velho.

— Não vou. Se te conheço bem, a banda vai tocar músicas bem barulhentas.

Leorio não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Onde já se viu um show de _Halloween_ tocar música erudita? Percorreu os olhos pela plateia em busca de algum conhecido. Avistou Aya e Pietro duas fileiras à frente. Ela não vestia mais a fantasia de aranha.

O vocalista aproximou-se do microfone. Estava vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés e por algum motivo deixara o suspensório caído sobre as calças.

— Boa-noite, criaturas noturnas! Nós somos os _Hunters_ x _Hunters_ e vamos caçar seus piores pesadelos!

Quatro toques suaves precederam a letra. A música iniciou-se lenta e aos poucos preencheu toda a noite. Os alunos erguiam os braços e cantavam alguns trechos. Leorio sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem. A seu lado, Kurapika parecia hipnotizado. E a agitação foi crescendo, música a música, até que as últimas estrofes arrepiaram os pelos do Kuruta.

— Nós somos os _Hunters_ x _Hunters_! — repetiu o vocalista, erguendo o punho no ar. Os alunos gritaram em resposta.

— E aí, gostou? — berrou Leorio.

— Foi legal!

— O quê?! Só legal?! Cadê o respeito por minhas músicas favoritas?

Levaram uma eternidade para descer a arquibancada. Quando finalmente conseguiram, tropeçaram em Pietro.

— Rapaz! Então, você é o tal de Kurapika de quem o Leorio tanto fala!

— Ele fala de mim? — O Kuruta pareceu surpreso. — Fala bem ou mal?

Leorio inquietou-se.

— Ih, fala muito, muito mal.

— Ahá! Esse Pietro é _muito_ engraçado! Onde está a Aya?

— Ela está ali, conversando com o vocalista da banda.

Pietro indicou o palco. Aya brincava com o rabo de cavalo do jovem, ou pelo menos tentava, porque ele movia o rosto sem parar.

— Ei, Aya! — chamou Leorio. — Chega aqui um minuto!

Ela veio saltitando e quase se estabacou no chão ao ver Kurapika.

— Não acredito! Tu veio mesmo!

Kurapika sorriu.

— Minha fama é tão ruim assim?

— É, mas não dá pra confiar no julgamento que o Leorio faz das pessoas, porque ele é bobo. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Prazer! Sou a Aya!

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Aya. — Ele a cumprimentou.

Como os perfeitos amigos que eram, Aya e Pietro não poderiam deixar de aproveitar o momento para interrogar Kurapika de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis e inserir no meio alguns comentários sobre Leorio.

— Ei, ei, ei! Querem parar de queimar meu filme?

— Leorio, meu caro, seu filme já veio queimado.

— Ora, seu!

E Kurapika não pôde conter o riso.

— Aya! — chamou o vocalista da banca.

— Preciso ir agora, gente. — Ela se virou para Kurapika, hesitante. Então roubou um abraço. — Foi um prazer te conhecer! Cuida bem do Leorio, porque ele merece. Beijos, gente!

Enquanto Aya se afastava, Pietro fez toda uma encenação de um coração se partindo.

— Não! Não vá com ele! Você tinha de passar a noite comigo!

— Com você, é? — brincou Leorio.

— Mas é claro! Eu e a Aya fomos feitos um para o outro. — Pietro cruzou os braços. — Ela só não sabe disso ainda.

— Acho que ela discordaria desse diagnóstico — disse Kurapika.

— O quê? Que maldade, cara! Não nega que é amigo do Leorio...

Pietro despediu-se e saiu em busca de Sammy e Cass. Talvez elas estivessem dispostas a tomar uma ou duas cervejas. Leorio segurou a mão de Kurapika timidamente e fez um gesto, convidando-o a ir embora.

— Obrigado por me trazer.

— Obrigado por vir.

Caminharam juntos pelo frio da noite. O olhar de Kurapika era cada vez mais cansado. Leorio puxou-o para mais perto.

— Leorio.

— Sim?

— É verdade o que o Pietro disse? Que você pediu a seus amigos para indicarem programações legais para nós?

— Bom... É. Como a apresentação dos alunos de Medicina provavelmente te deixaria perturbado, eu pedi para eles me indicarem programações... menos aracnofóbicas...

— Entendi... — Kurapika suspirou. — Por isso seu celular estava tocando?

— É... Eram eles mandando mensagens com dicas.

Silêncio. Passaram por dois quarteirões até chegarem ao metrô.

— Obrigado, Leorio.

— Não há de quê. — Afastou-se, contemplando os olhos castanhos. — Ei... Eu posso te beijar?

O rubor era leve, mas não passou despercebido. Kurapika virou o rosto.

— Não.

— Entendo... Vamos para casa, então.

 

Ele desistia de tentar entender. Kurapika era um jovem tão arisco. Não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse. Mas aquela tarde fora tão singela, e os _marshmallows_ estavam tão gostosos... Se ele ao menos pudesse retornar ao _White Day_...

— Leorio?

Abriu os olhos de leve. Não se dera conta de que estava quase dormindo. Kurapika observava-o do corredor. Já vestia o pijama, e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados do banho.

— Obrigado por hoje. Eu... me diverti muito. Boa-noite.

Antes que pudesse responder, o Kuruta já fora embora. Paciência. Leorio estava feliz simplesmente por tê-lo por perto.

 

O sono não vinha. Estava de malcriação. Kurapika revirou-se vinte vezes na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. O dia fora suficientemente cansativo, e os últimos resquícios de música ainda tocavam em sua mente.

Mas ele não conseguia pregar o olho.

— Que desagradável — murmurou.

Kurode ergueu a cabeça, bocejou e voltou a dormir.

— Bem. — Kurapika afagou suas orelhas. — Ao menos você está tranquilo, não é?

Levantou-se da cama para buscar um copo d’água. Ouviu o ruído da televisão. Vozes reconhecidas sussurravam. Ele conhecia o seriado bem demais, pois era o favorito de Leorio. E, por falar em Leorio...

O Paradinight estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá. Braços cruzados. Boca levemente aberta. Sem entender por que, Kurapika divertiu-se com a visão. O dia fora longo. Longo demais. Por alguns momentos, pareceu que nunca acabaria. Mas ali estava ele, na madrugada de 1º de novembro, observando Leorio dormir.

Aproximou-se a passos suaves. Parou atrás do sofá e tocou o rosto de Leorio. Alisando-o com as pontas dos dedos, era como se decorasse cada traço. Gostava do encaixe das bochechas em suas mãos, do cenho levemente franzido, da respiração tênue. Lembrou-se da pergunta. E beijou os lábios de Leorio.

Os olhos se abriram, mas não havia confusão neles. Talvez surpresa. Talvez fascínio. Leorio não se daria ao trabalho de fazer perguntas. Por isso, Kurapika tomou a iniciativa:

— Doces ou travessuras?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? Espero que tenham gostado desta LeoPika de Halloween. Eu achei que não conseguiria terminá-la a tempo, porque a “No compasso do receio” estava consumindo minhas energias, mas deu tudo certo no final. ♥
> 
> Deixo avisado desde já que escreverei uma LeoPika de Natal. Previsão de postagem: a partir do dia 23 de dezembro. O ano está acabando, gente. Passou rápido demais!
> 
> Agora em novembro, tentarei postar oneshots sobre outros personagens de Hunter x Hunter, além de um spin-off da “No compasso do receio”. Também estou devendo um spin-off da KuroKura “No limite da tua voz”, mas isso fica para 2018. E fiquem atentos à seguinte surpresa: a qualquer momento vou postar minha primeira fanfic estilo Reader, valeus? Então, nos vemos por aí, marotos e marotas!
> 
> Kissus! :**


End file.
